阿历斯泰
} |name = 阿历斯泰 |image = 270px-Alistair.jpeg |px = 270px |longtitle = Alistair the Grey Warden |称号 = 灰袍守护者 守护者 |职业 = 战士 |专精 = 圣殿骑士 |性别 = 男性 |罗曼史 = 可以，主角需要是女性且不是法师 |种族 = 人类 |任务 = 奥斯特加的伙伴 |家庭 = King Maric Theirin (Father) King Cailan Theirin (Half-brother) Goldanna (Half-sister) |配音 = Steve Valentine |相关 = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Those Who Speak }} 阿历斯泰(Alistair)，在龙之纪元：起源中是一个俏皮，但富有同情心和正义感的灰袍守护者同伴。如果你的主角是女性且不是法师的话，便可以和他开展一段浪漫的罗曼史。 背景 事件 龙之纪元：起源 After Morrigan's Ritual has been accepted the Warden can choose to involve Alistair by asking him to sleep with Morrigan. If Alistair is in love with the Warden and Morrigan's offer is accepted, he will have sex with Morrigan, though this will not change his feelings for the Warden. If the Warden is a male, you can accept her offer or convince Alistair to accept it. Whatever the choice, Alistair will accompany the Warden into the final battle. If Alistair is in love with The Warden, and Morrigan's offer is declined, Alistair will insist on sacrificing himself to slay the Archdemon regardless of conversation choice, admitting that duty alone is not the real reason for his actions. If told that his decision is crazy, Alistair will reply that it is the "sanest thing I've ever done" before kissing the warden one last time and slaying the Archdemon. If the Warden is a female there are only two ways of keeping Alistair alive. 1, Leave him behind to guard the gates or 2, when he volunteers to sacrifice himself, choose the "I'm sorry, I can't let you" option. The cut-scene where the Warden kills the Archdemon will play. Epilogue * If he is not hardened and Alistair becomes King of Ferelden, he travels frequently during his reign, ruling with a "common touch". * If he is hardened, he will surprise many by studying governance, though he still likes to sneak out of the castle to visit local taverns. He will also be willing to continue his relationship with the Warden if it has occurred (if they are not of Human Noble origin). Spending time after with his love before leaving for Weisshaupt - promising to return shortly. * If Alistair does not become king, and is in a romance with The Warden, he can stay with the Grey Wardens, not leaving his love's side except to make a memorial for Duncan. * If Loghain is conscripted into the Grey Wardens and Alistair is not married to Anora, he leaves Ferelden and becomes a wandering drunkard. * If the Warden makes the Sacrifice and Alistair has not been made king, he stays with the Grey Wardens for a time. Later, saying he doesn't "feel right anymore", and after making a memorial for Duncan, Alistair disappears. }} 龙之纪元：觉醒 黑暗编年史 Though he is only seen at the end of the The Darkspawn Chronicles, based on his companions and allies during the course of The Battle of Denerim and the codex entries from the DLC, the following can be assumed: * He sided with Branka and preserved the Anvil of the Void during A Paragon of Her Kind as golems appear during the battle to aid the city's defenders. * He Annulled the Circle Tower during Broken Circle. In spite of this, a Circle mage can be seen in the Market District and Wynne also survives the events of Broken Circle to defend the Denerim Alienage gates, along with Knight Commander Gregoir and Cullen. * He allied with the Werewolves during Nature of the Beast. * He killed Loghain during The Landsmeet and was elected king. * He allowed himself to be betrothed to Anora in order to broker peace amongst the nobility. * He performed Morrigan's Dark Ritual as she is still a member of the party. * He recruited Leliana and rescued Sten in Lothering as both appear in the battle. * He recruited Dog and named him "Barkspawn." * He did not accept Zevran into the party but allowed him to live. Zevran can be seen defending the Alienage. * He did not keep Ohgren in his party as Ohgren has taken up residence in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. * He preserved the Urn of Andraste during The Urn of Sacred Ashes. * Shale is neither seen nor mentioned and her fate is unknown. * He spared Arl Howe as Howe is seen at the city gates. * He convinced Ser Cauthrien to fight with him in spite of executing Loghain. Cauthrien is seen at the city gates with Howe. * He spared Vaughan as Vaughan can be killed in the Market. Additionally, Codex entry: Leliana states that Leliana is rumored to be Alistair's lover. }} 龙之纪元2 If Alistair was made king in Origins, he will make a brief appearance in Dragon Age II during the quest King Alistair. He will be accompanied by Bann Teagan. He will be having a tense confrontation with Meredith regarding a few mages who have fled to Ferelden. Alternatively, if he granted freedom to the Ferelden Circle of Magi as the The Warden's boon in Dragon Age: Origins, this will be the reason for their dispute. If Aveline is in the party and Loghain was kept alive during the Landsmeet, Alistair will make a comment about it. If a female human noble Warden married Alistair and became Queen, he will humorously refer to her as "the old ball and chain." When Bann Teagan comments that the Queen hates being called this, Alistair will say that "Just because she killed an Archdemon, she doesn't scare me," to which Teagan replies, "You keep telling yourself that, Your Majesty." Alternatively, he will be informed that the "Hero of Ferelden" will be returning to Denerim soon by Bann Teagan if the Warden did not marry him or went through Awakening, to which Alistair will comment that Teagan is always so formal and that the Warden has a name. If Alistair is in a relationship with the female Warden but married to Anora, Teagan will mention that "you-know-who" will be returning soon from a mission and Alistair will comment that they'd best not tell Anora. Should Hawke ask Alistair about the situation in Orlais, Teagan will mention that the Orlesians are starting to swoop upon Ferelden, and that many Fereldans believe it is bad, to which Alistair replies: "Yes. Swooping is bad," one of his most memorable quotes from Dragon Age: Origins. If Alistair remained with the Grey Wardens in Origins, he will appear during the Qunari battle with Bethany/Carver, provided Hawke's sibling survived The Deep Roads Expedition. He expresses regret that he cannot help Hawke during the battle because as a Grey Warden he must remain neutral, and because the Wardens are about their own business which is of greater importance than events in Kirkwall, but he will give Hawke The Sacred Heart, an amulet that belonged to a "friend" (or "the love of (his) life"), clearly the Warden. If an appropriate dialog fix is applied, Alistair will acknowledge his relationship with the Warden if applicable, including her final fate. If exiled at the end of The Landsmeet, Alistair appears as a drunk patron at the Hanged Man in Kirkwall during Act 1, discoursing about his misfortunes and his lost birthright as the prince of Ferelden. Hawke may approach him and attempt a conversation. Additionally, Isabela will comment on Alistair's behavior if she is present in Hawke's active party. When approached by Hawke a second time, in Act 2, Alistair's presence at the Hanged Man eventually gains the attention of Bann Teagan, who tells him that he can now return to Ferelden. }} 龙之纪元：静寂之森 Alistair arrives in Antiva City where he enters the headquarters of the Antivan Crows along with the pirate Isabela and Varric Tethras. They are ambushed by Prince Claudio Valisti, though Claudio realises who Alistair is. The pair exchange a hushed conversation, where Alistair is asked whether he "is convinced". They also speak briefly of an escape from Velabanchel, a prison run by the Antivan Crows before parting ways. He later makes his way into Velabanchel, where he encounters a wizened prisoner within a cell, who, when Alistair utters, "King Maric?", tells him that he is "too late". Alistair escapes Velabanchel with his companions and the prisoner they found. The old man tells him that Yavana, a Witch of the Wilds rescued Maric. Alistair goes to the Tellari swamps and is attacked by a high dragon. Yavana then appears and calms the beast. Alistair discusses his father with Claudio in the Crows' camp. Claudio prepares to reveal who his patron is - the one who ordered Alistair's kidnap - though Isabela and Varric attack the camp before he continues. As Isabela prepares to kill Claudio, Alistair orders her to stop, but she does so anyway. He then explains that Claudio had information about Maric that is now lost.}} 交往信息 : The Warden can increase Alistair's approval rating through gifts (covered below), dialogue, and plot decisions. Alistair responds well when you ask him to speak about himself. Typically, Alistair will try to deflect your question with a joke, which you can move past either by joking (often leading to humorous conversation) or calling Alistair's bluff. Neither approach will affect his approval. Alistair is, in a sense, shy and speaks often of Duncan and the Grey Wardens. In many ways, Alistair views Duncan as a surrogate father. Always affirm his emotional responses, and his approval rating will increase. When speaking of one's post-Joining experiences, Alistair approves of responses that reflect his own. Admit to nightmares, increased appetite, etc. to slightly bump his approval. When the hero speaks to Alistair about other personal things (such as sex), Alistair admires answers which suggest both strength and experience. Do not mock him for his own softness and relative inexperience, however, as these will negate any approval benefits the hero receives through insisting on his own prowess. 罗曼史 任务 龙之纪元：起源 龙之纪元2 数据统计 友好度技能 小事记 图库 小事记 参考文献 外部连接 Category:龙之纪元：起源人物